The Hunt Is On
by Dead Paw
Summary: This is a oneshot story about a predator who wants to become a legend. please R


Predator. The hunt is on.

This is a oneshot. Please R&R

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

I ran down the snowy mountainside to our home base on earth. The snow smashing into my cold metal mask, but I feel not the cold. I have been trained to not feel pain, I have been trained not to feel cold, I have been trained to not feel any emotions in battle. I shall not die, because today is the day when I become a god among humans. I shall join the war hero's and send other's to do this. I shall kill their queen. I shall slaughter their drones. I shall tear and rip and kill to get my laser. I will then steal through the pyramid and kill as many as I can. I shall kill their queen.

I ran into the shadows, my stealth on full. I know that the best way to get into the temple is the way the humans have got in, so I shall kill all opposing me. My brethren skidding down the mountainside as I had done only minutes before. This was going to be easy. I turned a corner and saw the tunnel descending to the entrance of the temple. Kill all of them. Most humans are stupid and will run, but they, the Xenomorph. They are killers like us. But they are unlike us. They are primitive, we are not. They survive because of us. We hunt them for sport.

I bolted down the tunnel the humans had created. They were catching up. They had made things. But we have enabled space travel. As I sped down the tunnel I heard my brothers behind me. The hunt had begun, and I was going to be a god. The Temples entrance was near. I ran as fast as I could, not looking back for my brothers. I jumped through the entrance and swiftly made my way to where the lasers where kept. The temples on my home world where built in the exact same way so I could easily navigate my way around. I heard a scream. The humans must be in the sacrificial chamber. Good. That means I only have so many minutes before they where taken to the queen and the queen unfrozen to create more eggs. I hope that my brothers get to the lasers before they come. We've been trained for that of course, but I hope they remember basic training.

I set the date in the holding bay for the lasers and the chest opened just as my brethren rounded the corner together. I told them to grab a laser and scatter. They did so because they knew that if they didn't listen to their elder, they would be sacrificed to them, and used for hosts. I've seen us being used as hosts and it's not pretty. When the youngling erupts from their chest it screams. But the thing about them is they're a cross between the normal look of them crossed between us. Everything else they use as hosts are the same but us. When they use us, the thing is the shape of us but taller with their acid blood and their long spiked tails. It's spooky. I aim to kill any of the dirty half-breeds.

I attached my laser and set off to find any of the Xenomorph. I rounded a corner and set of in the direction of the holding cells. That will be where I shall find the most drones. Their queen might be their only chance of survival and am going to be sure to kill it once I kill 100 Xenomorph. I shall take the queen's head and hold it high above my head with pride. I shall be an elder. And then I shall become the greatest Yautja of all and no one shall stand in my way as I reach the height of power.

The queen was laying eggs and the eggs where getting dragged off by the Carrier, no good at fighting so an easy target. I sent a plasma rocket right into the small of its back and it blew up, acid spurting everywhere. I jumped behind a wall just as the acid hit the ground where I was standing. I shot another blast right into the egg sack hanging from the queens huge behind. The puss scattering over the unopened eggs knocking them over and sending the facehuggers inside being forced out and run around helplessly. I fled. I would come back later after the facehuggers had died, I knew from basic training that they can only survive so long once out of their protective eggs.

I heard running and turned to see four, very young, drones, two runners and a praetorian (pre-queen) chasing me. I threw one of my discs behind me and it sliced through the praetorian neck bringing its head off as the disc spun around spitting the others with stronger acid than normal. The four drone younglings were hit in the back of their tiny heads with the concentrated acid which burned through their undeveloped armour skin, making their brains sizzle away and leave their cold body's lying on the floor, twitching. Only the two runners left and they were easy enough.

I sped round the corner, not looking where I was going. I pressed myself against the wall and turned on my camouflage. I waited for about a second for the runners to bolt round the corner and stop, trying to find out where I was. I took out my spear and a disc and slammed them both into the back of each the runner's heads. I quickly retracted my spear and wiped it on the grass, trying to take the acid blood off it before it broke my spear. Grass? Ahh I was in the room where they kept the dead Xenomorph's and Yautja. I saw the dead facehuggers, what was left of the carrier, and one of my brethren. I mourned his death by ripping off one of the runner's tails and marked the sign of the champions dead on the front of his body armour. I took off my mask and marked on my naked forehead the mark that shows the elders that I have killed. I put my mask onto my face and ran to the holding cells. The rest of the Xenomorph should be gathered there to protect their queen. I saw the last youngblood fighting with three warrior Xenomorph's. I ran in and killed two of them and the youngblood killed the last. I had killed my one hundredth kill and was now a full Elite. I ran up to the queen, who was unhooking her eggsack and was trying to get out of the chains that bound her. To runners came up, bit their own tails and use their acid blood to cut the chains. The queen leapt off the wall and ran straight at me.

I jumped and rolled out of the way as the queen's huge tail dug itself into the floor. I threw two discs at it and rolled again as the end of the tail smashed into the floor and broke off as the disc cut through it. The queen screamed and the youngblood sped round the room slicing at the last of the runners. The youngblood had killed his 25th kill and was now a blooded Hunter. He ran and jumped onto the queens back and stabbed her in the back with his spear. The Hunter jumped off the queens back and the acid caught the dreadlocks which burned away. The hunter landed on the floor next to me. I motioned for him to confuse it and I would try to cut off his head. I ran towards the queen and the Hunter threw a disc at it. The queen looked at the Hunter with anger and the Hunter ran towards it, then back, then towards it again. The queen's head jerked forward and I saw my moment. I got out my spear and smashed it through the next of the queen and at that moment I heard two screams.

I looked at the Hunter. The queen's tongue was sticking into his forehead and green blood was oozing down his face. The queen was now dead but it did not retract it. I pulled the tongue out of hi forehead and marked the sign of a dead Hunter on his chest. I ripped off the queen's head and waited for the blood to pour out. I picked up the head and started walking to the entrance of the pyramid. I was just walking up the tunnel towards the mothership to gain my elder name when I heard a scream echo through the pyramid. I'd heard that scream before. It was that of a half-breed.

I ran back into the pyramid wanting to find this as soon as I could. It had burst from the Hunter. I wasn't going to find it now. I would wait for it to find me. The filthy half-breed took four hours to find me, even though it could probably smell me. It must have been trapped in the changing of the rooms. I stood up as it came closer, holding my queen's head for a shield. I charged my plasma cannon, and waited for it to make the first move. It ran forward and I jumped out the way and shot the plasma cannon. It clipped the back of the filthy half-breed and sent the thing spinning into the wall. I ran up to it and extended my wristblades, stabbed one into the things leg. It roared in pain. I took out the wristblade out its leg and rolled back. It swiped at me and missed me by inches. I laughed and head butted it into the wall. I stabbed one of my wristblades into its stomach and the other into its face. I roared with triumph and with one clean swipe, took of its head.

I took both of the heads and made my way to the tunnel to the mothership. I climbed to the top of the mountain, to which my pod had been dropped off and banged my chest tree times to show I had completed my task to the elders above. The mothership appeared and took me aboard. I was welcomed back a hero.

That was how I became a legend.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Pretty crap story I know. But I was bord.


End file.
